For You I Will
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A short Pinger tale about the things people will do for the ones they love. NOTE: PINGER STORY. This means if you do not like this couple it would be wise for you to not read the story. Again PINGER. Don't like them. You are not required to read.


**_A/N This story is taking place after Gilligan scared the witch doctor from Voodoo away from the island.  
A short and sweet Pinger tale about how Ginger is a kind person who cares about the others on the island. How she tries to help them with what she knows no matter how farfetched it may be. Enjoy!_**

* * *

It had been a strange couple of days on the island but things had calmed down and were back to normal. All thanks to Gilligan. He outwitted a crazy witch doctor who had been causing mayhem on the island. The witch doctor had voodoo dolls of the castaways and bizarre things began to happen. The girls got stuck together by their necklaces. The ground got steaming hot. Gilligan was twirling around for no reason. And the Professor. The poor Professor was frozen. Turned into a zombie like state.

But Gilligan had something up his sleeve. He made his own voodoo doll and used it on the doctor scaring him away insuring he would not make a return!

The castaways decided to have a party to celebrate things returning to normal.  
Skipper was holding court and raising a cup of mango juice to Gilligan. "My little buddy, I want to say you did a good thing! You were smart enough to beat that witch doctor at his own game! Cheers to you!"

Everyone raised their cup in the air while Gilligan grinned. "Aww gee thanks Skipper. I appreciate that. I'm just glad I helped and we are back to normal."

The others cheered and then Mary Ann spoke. "Gilligan you are wonderful." She said kissing his cheek. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ginger chimed in. "You really came through for everyone Gilligan." The movie star stated. "You are a hero."

The music began and the Professor stood watching the scene. He had not been aware of what had been happening on the island having been in a frozen state. The weird thing was he did not even recall being in that state. Well sort of. He did kind of remember someone kissing him. It was a nice kiss. That much he knew. Where it came from was a mystery.  
He shrugged it off and decided to get a piece of the lemon pie that Mary Ann baked before Gilligan ate all of it. As he approached the table Ginger sat in her seat watching him. She was feeling a bit blue as she was not able to help bring him out of that zombie state. The movie star tried. She really did but nothing.

Mary Ann went over to sit beside her. "Hi Ginger."

"Oh hi Mary Ann." The starlet greeted. "Nice party isn't it?"

"Sure is." The brunette said cheerfully before taking note of Ginger's demeanor. "You okay?"

"I suppose." Was Ginger's answer.

"You suppose? Ginger what's the matter?"

The redhead sighed. "I just feel bad that I couldn't help."

"Couldn't help?" Mary Ann said bewildered. "What are you talking about? You did more than any of us!"

Ginger turned her head. "What do you mean? Gilligan is the one who got the witch doctor away and found the dolls.""

"Yes that is true but Ginger you did try to help the Professor. You tried kissing him because you thought it would bring him out of his state. You tried dancing for him."

"Yeah." The movie star huffed. "The wrong dance."

"So what? It's more than I did." Mary Ann stated. "I didn't do anything at all. I stood there while you kissed him. I just watched while you attempted your dance. I had no ideas. You did. I think that's something. It shows how caring you are. You don't get any credit for that. You should."

Ginger smiled. "You are sweet." She said kissing her forehead. "I love you like my own sister."

Mary Ann hugged her friend. "You are a wonderful person Ginger. Don't you forget that."

The Professor approached the two women and Mary Ann spoke up. "Say Professor why don't you dance with Ginger?" Before the movie star could speak, she found herself being pulled up by the farm girl and pushed towards the academic.

"Um." The Professor said to the starlet. "Would you like to…dance?"

Ginger looked at her young friend who gestured for her to dance with the man of science.

"Go on." Mary Ann said. "After all Professor, you can thank Ginger for trying to get you out of that state."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

The redhead looked at the farm girl as if to tell her to hush but she wouldn't listen. "Ginger kissed you in hopes to bring you back and also did a dance in the belief it may help. She was the only one who thought of anything to help. I had no idea what could be done but Ginger on the other hand she came up with some ideas. It was so sweet of her."

The movie star's face turned slightly red and her eyes met the Professor's. "Well I just…I mean I wanted to help the best I could…"

The Professor said not a word as he lead the actress to the dance floor. He placed his arm around her as they moved to the music. "You kissed me?" He asked.

"Yes." Ginger answered. "I just..well I was trying to think of something that may help. I know it was a long shot but it worked for Snow White. I didn't think it would hurt to give it a try."

"I see." The Professor said. "And this dance?"

"Oh it was from a movie I was in. You see I did this dance that brought the main character out from being a zombie. I know it was just a movie but I just figured…why not try it in real life? What harm could it do. But I mixed up the dance. I was doing a different one and it caused it to rain."

"So that's how I got all wet?" He said amused. "I wondered about that."

"I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to." Ginger said with her eyes downcast.

"It's quite alright." The Professor assured lifting her head back up with his fingers. "I appreciate your efforts."

"Professor I'm sorry we left you out there in the rain. I suppose we should have tried to move you.."

The scholar shook his head. "Ginger it's okay. And I don't see how any of you could have moved me as I was apparently just stuck there. No harm was done. I'm fine."

They danced a bit before the Professor brought her closer. "I'm just sorry I missed that dance. What was it exactly?"

"It was um.." Ginger felt flush all of a sudden. "Kind of like a hula and native dance."

"So." Roy with intrigue in his blue eyes. "If it was a hula native dance combination I am assuming you wore a grass skirt…"

"I did."

"You still have that outfit." He asked holding her even closer.

Ginger's heart was pounding in her chest. "I…I do.."

"Any chance I could see this wonderful dance you did?"

The movie star giggled. "Professor!" She said. "Really!"

"It's not fair that I was left out of this sight."

Ginger smiled. "You poor thing."

The Professor brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. The movie star wrapped her arms around him . The kiss deepened and Ginger felt weak in her knees.

The Professor released the kiss and brushed her cheek with his fingers. "So…can I see this dance?"

Ginger smiled with her emerald green eyes sparkling. The redhead kissed him before sauntering off towards her hut. She emerged a few minutes later with her hula outfit on.

"Oh now nice." Mrs. Howell stated. "Ginger is going to entertain us."

"Wonderful." Mr. Howell said.

The music was changed and Ginger went into her dance. Shaking her hips about and moving her arms in the air gracefully. She danced her way over to the Professor brushing up against him before dancing away.

She swayed her body about and her head went from side to side. The academic could not recall ever seeing anything so sexy in his life. She was something. Something so beautiful and enchanting that he wanted as his own.

The dance came to an end and everyone applauded.

"Great job Ginger." Skipper said proudly. "You are a very talented dancer."

"Quite splendid." Mr. Howell said in agreement.

"Yes it most certainly was." Mrs. Howell chimed in. "Very well done dear."

Roy walked over to Ginger pulling her back into his arms. "You are amazing." He said.

"Thank you Professor." She said in her breathy voice.

"My beautiful Ginger I would much prefer if you called me Roy."  
With that he captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

The End.


End file.
